Nanashi
Schon wieder. Ich blinzelte und seufzte. In den letzten Tagen sah ich sie immer öfter; weiße Lichtpunkte oder sanftes Leuchten an den unmöglichsten Orten. Ein Augenarzt hatte mir bereits bescheinigt, dass mit meinen Augen alles in Ordnung war – halluzinierte ich also? Eventuell sollte ich einen Psychologen konsultieren... Ich war in letzter Zeit wirklich gestresst und angeblich führte das zu den unmöglichsten Dingen. Meine Gedanken beschäftigten mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe blindlings auf die Hauptstraße gelaufen wäre. Das fehlte ja noch! Dann würde ich mein Licht definitiv wiedersehen, und zwar am Ende eines langen, langen Tunnels... Im selben Moment erschien das Leuchten wieder, dieses Mal in einer schattigen Gasse. Auch nach mehrmaligem Augenreiben verschwand es nicht. Ich bildete mir sogar ein, die Gestalt eines Mädchens darin zu erkennen. Okay. Definitiv ein Fall für den Psychologen. Egal, ich musste erst einmal nach Hause kommen – möglichst, ohne mich überfahren zu lassen. Den restlichen Weg über blieb ich von seltsamen Einbildungen verschont. „Mama?“, rief ich, als ich zu Hause angekommen war. Keine Antwort. Sie arbeitete also noch. Seufzend warf ich meine Tasche in eine Ecke. Heute würde ich selbst für mein Essen sorgen müssen. Lustlos schlenderte ich durch den Flur in Richtung Küche. Bei dem großen Spiegel, der auf einem Holzfuß an der Wand stand, blieb ich kurz stehen, um meine langen, schwarzen Haare zu richten. Plötzlich stand sie hinter mir. Dieses Mal erkannte ich die Gestalt ganz deutlich, die mich aus großen, blassen Augen durch den antiken Spiegel hindurch ansah. Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr ich herum und krachte dabei in das Glas. Hinter mir war nichts, dafür kippte das gigantische Glasgestell nun wie in Zeitlupe auf mich herab. Ich hörte das Holz des Fußes splittern und krachen. „Oh Scheiße“, wisperte ich, dennoch konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Das Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern und mein Herz raste, doch ich stand da wie paralysiert und starrte auf den Spiegel. Meine Reflexion – diesmal alleine – blickte aus weit aufgerissenen, ängstlichen Augen zurück. Als ich gerade für mich selbst beschlossen hatte, dass das mein Ende war, erkannte ich im Spiegel wieder die Gestalt des Mädchens, das sich auf mich stürzte. Ihr Hände waren ausgestreckt und sie stieß mich zur Seite, weg von dem dunklen Gestell. Mein Körper fror geradezu ein, als sie mich berührte; der Aufprall schleuderte mich zwei Meter über den Boden und somit außer Reichweite des Spiegels, welcher nun klirrend und krachend auf dem Parkett zerbarst. Ich bekam das Splittern und den Lärm nur am Rande mit. Ich lag auf dem Rücken, den Blick auf das durchscheinende Mädchen gerichtet, das über mir kniete. Sie starrte aus gierigen Augen auf mich herunter und beugte sich langsam herab, den Mund leicht geöffnet, doch dann erstarrte sie. Zwei Sekunden verharrte sie so, dann richtete sie sich plötzlich auf, lief zwei Schritte und ihre Gestalt verblasste. Ich blieb zitternd und verständnislos auf dem Boden liegen, während mein Gehirn vergeblich versuchte, das soeben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Meine Hände waren kalt und ich fühlte mich, als hätte man mich soeben im Nachthemdchen auf eine Nordpolexpedition geschickt. Es war unnatürlich. Das Klingeln an der Haustür riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Unsicher stieg ich über Scherben und Holzsplitter hinweg und öffnete vorsichtig. Draußen stand unsere Nachbarin Frau Nick (eine gutmütige, alte Rentnerin, die es sich zur Freizeitaufgabe gemacht hatte, meinen jüngeren Bruder und mich während der Abwesenheit meiner Mutter durchzufüttern), die mich nun entsetzt anschaute. "Och Gottchen, Kind, du siehst ja schrecklich aus!“, rief sie aus. „Was ist passiert, meine Kleine? Du bist ja ganz blass!“ Wortlos deutete ich an mir vorbei auf den Spiegel. „Ach Gottelchen. Ich weiß, was du jetzt brauchst. Das muss der Schock sein... Ich war mal Krankenschwester, Kindchen, ich weiß genau, was zu tun ist. Komm, Mausi!“ Frau Nick hatte die Angewohnheit, mich mit Massen von Kosenamen zu erschlagen, wenn sie besorgt war. Fünf Minuten später lag ich mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee unter mehreren Wolldecken auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Die Rentnerin hatte notdürftig die Scherben zusammengefegt, sodass keine unmittelbare Verletzungsgefahr bestand, und plauderte munter über ihr Leben als Krankenschwester. Ich nickte hin und wieder abwesend, was ihr anscheinend genügte; mit meinen Gedanken war ich ganz woanders. Die unheimliche Kälte wich langsam aus meinem Körper. Irgendwie musste ich eingenickt sein, denn es war dunkel, als ich die Augen wieder öffnete. Außerdem war ich allein und die Teetasse mit dem mittlerweile kalten Tee stand auf dem Couchtisch. Eine Minute lang versuchte ich, einfach wieder einzuschlafen, doch damit hatte ich keinen Erfolg; also schälte ich mich aus dem Deckengewirr und schlurfte zu meinem Zimmer. Den Blick hatte ich schläfrig auf meine Füße gerichtet, während ich die Stufen hinauftappte. Als ich den Blick hob, wäre ich beinahe rückwärts wieder hinabgestürzt. Hastig presste ich eine Hand auf meinen Mund, um den Schreckensschrei zu unterdrücken, der mir unwillkürlich entwich, mit der anderen klammerte ich mich am Geländer fest. Auf der obersten Stufe stand sie. Ihre silbrigen Augen waren direkt auf mich gerichtet, doch sie machte keine Bewegung. Gerade wollte ich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und fliehen, als sie etwas sagte. „Warte.“ Ihre Stimme klang leise und schwach, beinahe ängstlich. „Ich bin nicht wie sie. Die anderen, meine ich.“ Was sollte das bitte heißen?! Natürlich war sie nicht wie die anderen (welche anderen überhaupt?), sie sah ja nicht mal besonders lebendig aus. „Ich will dir nichts Böses“, fügte sie hinzu. Ich zögerte. Gefährlich wirkte sie nicht gerade... Ihr durchscheinender Körper, der dem einer Vierzehnjährigen entsprach, strahlte ein sanftes Leuchten aus, das alle Formen schemenhaft aus den Schatten treten ließ. Ihre Gesichtszüge machten einen asiatischen Eindruck und die Haare, die in ihrer jetzigen Gestalt weiß aussehen, aber sicherlich einmal schwarz gewesen waren, reichten ihr bis über die Schultern. Jetzt, wo die Angst ein wenig in den Hintergrund gerückt war, bemerkte ich, dass sie eigentlich wunderschön war. Ein wenig ratlos ließ ich die Hand sinken und stellte die erste Frage, die mir einfiel. „Was... also, wer... bist du?“ Erst im Nachhinein wurde mir klar, wie klischeemäßig das klang. Das Mädchen schwieg einen Moment, hob dann aber die Schultern. Schließlich begann sie, leise zu sprechen. „Ich denke, du könntest Nanashi zu mir sagen.“ Ich überlegte, was ich entgegnen sollte. Ich befand mich eben nicht oft in solchen Situationen. „Ich bin Louise“, stellte ich mich schließlich vor. Sie nickte nur. „Ich weiß.“ Jetzt war ich noch ratloser. „Ähm... hat dein Name eine... Bedeutung?“, fragte ich, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten. Sie wandte sich ab, lächelte sehnsüchtig und nickte wieder. "Es bedeutet 'ohne Namen'. Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich bin.“ Sie hob den Kopf und schaute mich direkt an. „Gehen wir in dein Zimmer?“ Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch bejahte ich, woraufhin ihre Gestalt einfach verblasste und verschwand. Es war dunkel. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Das Zimmer wurde in sanftes Licht getaucht, da das Wesen... Nanashi... bereits auf meiner Bettkante saß. Zögernd setzte ich mich neben sie und ohne, dass ich etwas gesagt hätte, begann sie leise zu reden. „Ich war mal ein Mensch. Glaube ich. Das ist auch noch gar nicht so lange her, denke ich. Wie das hier“, sie hob die durchscheinende Hand und betrachtete sie, „passiert ist, weiß ich nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass ich friere. Es ist so kalt... Ich bin eingefroren. Aber du...“ Sie schaute mich an und in ihren Augen lag Sehnsucht und so etwas wie... Hunger? „Du bist warm“, flüsterte sie. Unwillkürlich wich ich ein Stück zurück. Ertappt, beinahe beschämt wandte Nanashi sich ab und meinte: „Du solltest besser schlafen. Das alles hätte nicht passieren sollen.“ Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging auf das geschlossene Fenster zu. Mit jedem Schritt verblasste sie mehr und ließ mich schließlich allein zurück. Ich schlief erstaunlich schnell ein, obwohl die Gedanken in meinem Kopf weiterhin rasten; die Ereignisse zuvor hatten mich einfach zu sehr erschöpft. Die nächsten Tage liefen normal ab. Zu normal. Streit mit meiner Mutter wegen des Spiegels, Schule, nach Hause kommen, Abendessen. Treffen mit Freunden, Hausaufgaben, das Übliche eben. Keine unerklärlichen Lichtreflexe. Keine Nanashi. Abends lag ich oft lang wach und versuchte noch immer, mir einen Reim auf all die Dinge zuvor zu machen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Irgendwann schlief ich stets über meine eigenen Gedankengänge ein. Dieser Tag war wieder einer von ihnen. Ich wälzte mich mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett herum und wartete darauf, dass der Schlaf mich überwältigte. Plötzlich wurde es hell im Zimmer. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und starrte auf die Gestalt vor meinem Bett. Es war Nanashi. Ihre Konturen waren kräftiger und ihre Gestalt leuchtete hell, wirklich hell. Im Gegensatz dazu stand ihre Erscheinung. Ihr Gesicht war in Verzweiflung verzerrt und silbrige Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „So viele“, wisperte sie. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich und ich richtete mich auf. „So viele“, wiederholte sie leise, „und es hilft nicht!“ Sie stolperte auf mich zu, beinahe mitleiderregend. Dennoch wich ich zurück, bis ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf meinem Bett saß. "Nanashi, was ist los?!“, wollte ich mit zittriger Stimme wissen. „Es ist warm... Sie sind immer warm, aber danach friere ich wieder“, schluchzte sie. „Und ich brauche mehr... Ich will mehr!“ Nun kniete sie auf meiner Matratze und streckte die Hand nach mir aus. „NEIN!“, kreischte ich. „Bleib weg von mir! Rühr' mich nicht an!!“ Sie zuckte zurück und für eine Sekunde meinte ich Bedauern und Reue in ihre Augen zu lesen, doch dann verdrängte der verzweifelte Hunger alles und sie krallte die Hand in meine Haare. Ich schrie auf und spürte, wie die Berührung meinen Körper einfrieren ließ. Mit jedem meiner schnellen, panischen Herzschlägen glühte ihre Gestalt ein wenig heller, während ich immer schwächer wurde. Die Kälte lähmte mich und mein Schrei erstarb zu einem hilflosen Wimmern. Noch einmal traf ich ihren Blick... Sie schien glücklich, wie ich sie nie gesehen hatte, und doch baten ihre Augen um Verzeihung. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Kalt. So kalt. Wieso war mir so kalt? Die Straße war düster und leer, nur flackernde Straßenlaternen spendeten schwaches Licht. Nur ein einzelner Mann wanderte den Bürgersteig entlang. Vorsichtig ging ich auf ihn zu, doch er schien mich gar nicht zu sehen. "Entschuldigung?“, fragte ich unsicher, doch er reagierte nicht. Ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er zuckte zusammen, während mir plötzlich warm wurde. Begeistert legte ich beide Hände auf seine Schultern und ließ die Wärme in meinen Körper strömen. Die Schreie des Mannes nahm ich gar nicht wahr, bis er auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Überrascht betrachtete ich meine Hand, die durchscheinend war und schwach, sehr schwach leuchtete. In diesem Moment realisierte ich, was ich getan hatte. Majinie (Diskussion) Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang